The major goal of the Skin Diseases Research Center at the University of Wisconsin (UWSDRC) is to make our funded research program more effective by bringing new investigators into skin disease and cutaneous biology research, both established investigators new to the field as well as new basic scientists and physician scientists who wish to pursue research in these areas. The administrative core is set up to ensure that this goal is accomplished at its best. This Core is headed by Gary S. Wood, MD who has demonstrated a sustained commitment to excellence in cutaneous biology research and possesses outstanding administrative abilities. He is assisted by an Associate Director (Hasan Mukhtar, PhD), who served in the same capacity for the Case Western Reserve University SDRC since the time it was established there in 1988 until he moved to the University of Wisconsin-Madison in 2002. The Core is comprised of the Director, Associate Director, Executive Committee, Enrichment Program Director and Leaders of the Mentoring, Pilot and Feasibility Studies, and Gender and Minority Awareness Programs, as well as two Administrators. The Administrative Core oversees the fiscal management of all functions of the UWSDRC including monitoring and maintenance of the three service cores (cell culture, experimental cutaneous pathology and evolving technology) to ensure their effective utilization on demand by all UWSDRC members. The Enrichment Program strives to expand the research base in the area of skin biology and disease by enhancing the already existing 1) Visiting Professor Program, 2) T32 funded Mentoring Program, 3) Grand Rounds and the Basic Science Journal Club, 4) the Dermatology Translational Initiatives Pilot Funding Program, and 5) Department of Dermatology Monday Morning Research Meetings where Pis and their Associates and Fellow present their work in progress and discuss ethical considerations of conducting biomedical research. In addition, the Enrichment Program will solicit, review, award, guide and monitor the progress of the Pilot and Feasibility studies funded at $200,000 annually. To ensure translation of research from the laboratory to patients, we have partnered with our UW NIH CTSA-funded Institute of Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) to award up to $100,000 more annually for pilots focused on clinical and/or translational studies of skin disease. The core will also 1) maintain a website, 2) publish a newsletter, 3) organize an annual retreat, and 4) coordinate seminars, workshops, lectures, and one-on-one interactions with visiting distinguished scientists. The Administrative Core will be guided by its Executive Committee, the Internal Advisory Board and External Advisory Board.